Road Trip!
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: CH 3 UP! CONCRETE ANGEL'S CHAPTER: The Vissers continue their trip and end up at a little place I like to call Amherst, Nova Scotia. Visser One wants flakies, Visser Three has a little morphing incident, and warning: IRRESISTABLY CUTE. Please R and R!
1. Chapter One

**A/N :** Yeah. So **this is a story that my best friend Concrete Angel and I are writing together!** It's called"**Road Trip!**" and basically, it's about our fave Yeerkies taking a trip. In a car. On Earth. Shoot me now. XD

This first chapter was written by **Concrete Angel**, NOT ME. :P We just decided to put it under my name. The story plot belongs to her (aka it was her idea), but I will be helping out and writing equal chapters. I'm writing the next one.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** Neither Concrete Angel nor I own **Animorphs** or anything to do with it. However, I do own **Ellie**.

**« Road Trip! »**

_by Concrete Angel and Sinister Shadow_

_**Chapter One…**_

**Visser Three's PoV**

I wondered what to do with myself; I was once again bored out of my sanity. Seeing that it was irrationally ironic that my Blade Ship had just simply broken down, and due to its size, it's quite hard to pin point the problematic area.

Oh yes, and I did I exclude to mention that the only even slightly close ship was Visser One's Empire Shit.

I mean Ship.

So we all boarded Visser One's pride and joy, who is "we" you ask? Oh gods, I wish you hadn't. This "we" consisted of me, my nuisance of a personal assistant, Iniss 226, and my unfortunately extremely girl and pink intern, Ellie. Just Ellie. Oh, and also bunch of useless ship slaves, pilots, engineers and cooks. (So I like to eat, JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY)

It had been two days now, and I had unfortunately found out we were heading back to Earth. According to rumors, Visser One wants a tan. So I found myself once more, walking around this overly large Visser One-afied ship. Ew.

I was walking down a freakishly narrow hallway (Visser One thinks I'm the one who is too large, I believe it is that hallways that are too narrow) when I was suddenly poked in the hindquarters. I was about to decapitate the poor soul who had poked me, when I realized, to no surprise whatsoever, it was Iniss.

"Visser?" he whined. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and kicked myself in the back of the head for not killing him when I had the chance, but nevertheless, I answered him.

(Yes Iniss?)

"Why is there something pink on your butt that says: "HAHA VISSER THREE!"?" he replied looking quite disturbed. My eyes widened and then I yanked the small pink "sticky-note" off my butt. I read the small, femininely written words.

_HAHA Visser Three. You're so dumb you'll never find this until you've completely and utterly publicly humiliated yourself. _

_HAHA VISSER THREE!_

_Visser One :) _

Enraged out of my skin, I tore up the small piece of pink and ran towards Visser One's room. I pounded on the door as hard as I possibly could. When no one answered, I took the liberty of knocking down the door. I walked into Visser One's room, very carefully might I add, I searched in her bathroom, bed room, and her freakishly pink guest room. No sign of Visser One. But I did find something very interesting in her room.

There was a picture of my face, with one very yellow and black dart in it. I went up to it and grabbed the top of the picture and pulled it down. There was another picture behind it. I had to study it for a while until I realized it was a human map of a place called US OF A. Weird name… This dart was on a city! It was called Ph…Pho…Phoenix. I had checked the area of our landing, and it was no where near there. It wasn't even in the US of A!

I was going to get back at Visser One for her little prank. I did not quite know how I was going to manage this revenge of mine, but I was sure gonna try.

♦♦♦

We landed in the human country called "Canada" it was in a small remote place called "Halifax". I morphed into my "not so bald" human morph. I walked up to Visser One and whispered into her ear.

"Ha. Ha."

She burst out laughing and when she bent in half and clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard, I could not help but notice how her already freakishly short shorts went up just a little bit. And oh yes, I stared at her amazingly toned butt. But I stopped when she slapped me across the face, leaving a very apparent red mark.

I glared at her and she smirked at me.

"Thank your intern for the pink sticky-note by the way." She said in her nasty little tone, god I hate her.

"ELLIE! COME HERE!" I lashed out. Ellie came running in her girly manner.

"Like, what's up Visser!" She asked smiling as if nothing was wrong at all.

"DID YOU GIVE VISSER ONE A SMALL PINK PIECE OF PAPER?" I yelled. She blinked forth.

"Like, relax Visser. You're totally giving me a headache with your like screaming and all!" she replied in a very sassy manner.

"I'M NOT SCREAMING….I mean, I'm not screaming Ellie, I simply wish to know if you gave that small piece of paper to Visser One." I said, attempting to calm myself. I heard Visser One chuckle in the background, I shot a nasty glare at her. Instead of glaring back, she simply smiled at me. This sort of threw me off, because I did not quite understand her reason for smiling, until I heard it too. Thunder. I looked up to the gray sky, and saw the lightening, and then again, heard the thunder. It was unfortunately followed by a quivering Iniss grabbing my arm so hard I was beginning to think it was going to pop off.

"Well, during a thunder storm, the safest place is in a vehicle." Visser One stated. I was going to use this to my very own advantage in my plans for revenge. I made my way over to one of the small stores all lined up on the street. I walked up to the young girl, about Visser One's age, who was behind a counter writing something on a piece of paper.

"Hello?" I asked her. She looked up and me and smiled then stood up straight.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely. I could not help but notice the fact that one the buttons on her shirt had become unattached. In a very, very revealing place. I tried not to look really. So I turned around.

"Uh… UH… Your shirt is… uh…" I stuttered. I heard her mumble out a human curse word.

"It's safe to look now." She said in a bit of a shy tone. I turned around and smiled at her with the most falsely sincere smile I could muster.

"I'm quite sure a local beauty like yourself would know where to find the closest

ve-hee-cle rental store." I said smirking with an amused look in my eyes. Her cheeks turned bright red and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Um, well, if you walk for about five minutes, you'll get to an intersection. Turn left, or wait, is it right, no, it's left, and then follow it through until you get to _LeBlanc and Gallant Car Rentals._" She said, looking into my eyes and then quickly looking away and to the floor. I tilted my head slightly to the left and smiled.

"Thanks doll." I said. I walked away from the girl and out of the store. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around.

"INISS!" I called out. I looked around but saw no sign of the fumbling idiot anywhere. I called out his name again. Again, again, again. So after many failed tries, I went back towards where I had left him and Visser One. When I arrived, I saw no one. This confused me. And then I saw it. It frustrated me very, very much. "It" was in fact another little pink piece of paper. I walked angrily over to it and grabbed it off of the rock Visser One had stuck it too. I read and confirmed that the note was from Visser One.

_Visser Three, _

_You imbecile. Where did you go? Anyway, I really don't care, but Iniss seemed to worry about the limited quantity of food he had brought and wanted some of yours. So, I asked your interne for more paper and wow! Unlike you! She's portable! So, we've checked into one room (yes ONE ROOM), ok, so Ellie was the only one who remembered people don't exactly give you stuff on this planet and that we needed money. So, we're stuck together. Oh! Haha! I almost forgot to tell you where we were! Come find us at the _Best Western _and FEED YOUR GOD DAMN P.A.!_

_Visser One :)_

The lords know I despise her. DOES SHE HAVE TO SIGN HER NAME WITH THAT INFERNAL LITTLE SMILEY FACE? I ripped up the note and threw the pieces into the air and walked away.

I made my way to the closest ATM machine (yes, I have money, I know, I would have thought I would have spent it all on porn by now too) and took out 200$. I walked back over the little boutique and started my adventure there. I made my way to the intersection and waited for the light to turn red. Then I crossed, only later did I find out I was supposed to walk across the street when the light was green, not red. So almost being hit by a very big sports utility ve-hee-cle was not part of my plan, but anything involving sudden death slash injury was ever part of my plan unless it involved Visser One.

I walked into the "LeBlanc and Gallant Car Rentals Inc." and looked around. It was a simple building, with a few desks and a woman was sitting at the desk in the front. She looked up at me and gasped.

"V…vvv….Visser Three!" she shouted as her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor on her knees. I could not help but smirk. My eyes grew cold and I glared at her.

"Yes? Visser One and I are visiting. We need a ve-hee-cle. Red, seats 7 and has any particular accessories you think might be suitable for my personality." I said in a mono-tone voice. She nodded and stumbled to her feet and checked her computer for a car with the parameters I had given her. She looked up at me then looked back down immediately.

"Red mini-van, AC, satellite radio, fold-up seats in the back, leather seats, automatic starter and heated seats in the front." She said her hands slightly quivering and still looking downwards.

"Hmm, acceptable I suppose." I said rolling my eyes. She marked the car as rented in her computer and handed me the keys. I gave her a cold glare and walked away. I found my car easily enough (as in, after walking around the parking lot about 15 times). I drove the mini-van to the indicated _Best Western _and I was not surprised whatsoever to find Iniss dangling five stories up out of window.

I stepped out of the car and looked up.

"Iniss?" I asked.

His face lit up right away but his body started to sway which caused him to screech in horror. I rolled my eyes. His shirt had been duct taped to him and _someone_ had closed the window down on his sleeves. It was amazing he hadn't fallen out of the shirt yet. Duct tape, great invention by the way.

"Just hold on Iniss. I get you down!" I said. I turned around and walked towards the equipment hut.

"Eventually…" I muttered. I chuckled slightly to myself and seriously wondered about simply leaving Iniss there. But of course, in my charity, I decided he might be slightly useful… maybe I'll make a rug out of him?

I broke the lock on the small shed and found a ladder. I brought it to the front of the building and soon found out Iniss was in fact only two stories high, not five. I carefully opened the window and placed Iniss down on the ladder. I almost dropped him when I suddenly heard Visser One and Ellie explode in girly laughter. I just sort of glared at them and watched Iniss climb down the ladder and then let myself climb down as well.

Oh Visser One was gonna get it.

No one hangs my personal assistant out the window except for me.

Gah.

I hate her.

I walked into the hotel entrance, made my way over to the elevator. Pressed the button for up. And waited.

* * *

**Well, Concrete Angel and I (but especially Concrete Angel since she wrote the chapter) hope you liked this chapter, and this fic so far! We also DEMAND you to review:P So please do!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Just a warning to everyone,** there is Closet Fan lime in this chapter**. For those who don't know what lime is, it's **sexual behavior, etc., but not real sex. **Just thought I'd warn you Anti-CFs before you read it, lol. :P If you hate the Vissers together, you'll most likely dislike that small part of this chapter. So either skip the part (you'll know when you get to it), or skip the chapter. As for everyone else, enjoy!

This chapter was written by **me**.

_**Dedicated to Concrete Angel, simply for egging me on. ;) Thanks hun.**_

**"Road Trip!"**

**_Chapter Two..._**

**Visser One's PoV**

" Visser One!" Visser Three called ragingly, steaming, from the hallway.

" Visser Three!" I yelled back from inside the lavish hotel room. Best Western. By far the best human hotel chain, in my opinion. For some reason, Visser Three dislikes it. Perhaps that is only because _I _like it… That actually doesn't seem very unlikely.

And why was he raging now, you ask? Well, not that I know for sure, but it just may be due to the fact that once Iniss proved unable to stop touching me, I got fed up and proceeded to letting him air-dry out the window for a while. He was still there at this moment, amazingly he had not yet fallen out of the shirt I had so painstakingly duct taped to his stomach flesh. Why Visser Three would be mad about my GETTING RID of his irritating P.A. for him, lords help me I am clueless.

I heard the doorknob twist violently behind me for a few moments. I didn't so much as flinch. Maybe, subconsciously, I realized it would take Visser Three a whole minute to figure out the door was locked.

I heard a smothered "DAMN YOU, HUMAN DOORS!" followed by the sound of repetitious banging on the polished wood of the Best Western door. What an infernal racket! I sat down in a comfortable, deluxe chair (What, we paid for the room with Visser Three's money! Hello! I was bound to make some extra demands on HIS paycheck!) and looked at Ellie, Visser Three's red-haired, ditzy intern. She was lounging around on the sofa, filing her nails.

" Ellie, go open the door for Visser Three," I ordered.

" Like, do I _have _to?" Ellie whined.

" Yes, you do."

Rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, she got up and threw the nail file dramatically to the ground. What a priss. I would never act like that, no way.

She walked to the door and opened it. In stormed a very, very angry Visser Three in human morph. His face was red with rage.

" YOU HUNG MY PERSONAL ASSISTANT OUT A WINDOW?" he raged uncontrollably.

" Yeah." I shrugged. " So?"

" _SO_, THE HUMAN SECURITY WILL HAVE OUR HEADS! AND IF THEY COME IN HERE, I'M BLAMING IT ON _YOU_! _ON YOU_!"

" Yes, I heard the 'on you' the first time, Visser."

" Ohhh, I've have just about all I can take with you!" he screamed, brandishing his fist in my face.

" Yeah, same here," I spat coldly. " It's a real SHAME we have to share a hotel room!"

Suddenly, he raised his eyebrow at me. Dare I say, in a quite suggestive manner! My eyes widened.

" What the SEEROW was that?" I exclaimed, slightly freaked out.

He laughed coldly. " That was me, slightly freaking you out."

My heart rate loosened. A little. Having Visser Three give me suggestive glances about sleeping together in a hotel room made me want to expel my lunch, no matter how many times he told me it was a joke.

" Don't do that, Visser Three," I said. " Sorry to burst your bubble, but YOU ARE NOT HOT. Having you raise your eyebrow at me gives me a bit more than the creeps."

" All the more reason to do it," he said with a wide smirk, punching my stomach. " Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go rescue my brutally hanged P.A."

" Go for it!" I waved him off dismissively.

Visser Three stomped over to the window, lifted it up slowly and yanked Iniss roughly into the room.

" Hello, Iniss," he said.

" VIIIIIIIIISSERRRR!" Iniss sobbed uncontrollably. He turned around and – get this – tried to HUG Visser Three. Alright, HUG and VISSER THREE do not belong in the same sentence. Let alone INISS with all that.

Terribly disgusted with myself for allowing this awkward hug to take place – even though Visser Three was doing his best to fight it, it's _Visser Three_, and his best is pretty much running away and screaming "EW!" at everything he sees – I went to the bathroom. You don't need to know what I did in there. Otherwise, I may mistake you for the Yeerk paparazzi and you know, shoot you with a Dracon beam.

" VISSER, WHY WON'T YOU HUG ME?" I heard Iniss sob hysterically from outside.

" Like, Iniss, shut up," Ellie said. " That is like totally immature."

" Listen to the girly intern for once, would you?" Visser Three snapped.

" Like, I'm not GIRLY!" Ellie exclaimed, offended. " Like, that is a total insult. You are such a Hork-Bajir!"

" … I'm a Hork-Bajir, now?"

I rolled my eyes. How about I just stayed here in the bathroom for the remainder of the day? And night, especially if I had to share a room with King Dapsen over there… well, there are only two rooms, and two beds, and he already blatantly refused to sleep with Ellie, afraid she might try something.

And I _know _he won't share a bed with Iniss. "Iniss germs", he says. Sure.

So yeah, it's bound to be me! Oh, JOY!

After a while, and after Visser Three asking me about five hundred times if I was constipated, I decided the bathroom was boring, and other than to digest human waste and to protect one from a thunderstorm, quite useless as well. So I left.

" So…" Visser Three said, playing with a plastic spoon on a nearby chair. " You constipated? Too much cheese this morning?"

" _No_," I replied. " I am not constipated. I'm Visser One, for crying out loud! I don't _get_ constipated!"

" Uh-huh," Visser Three said blandly, preoccupied with his spoon. He gets amused so easily… Maybe it's due to the lack of brain cells in his head.

I sat down on the sofa. Looking around, I realized Iniss and Ellie were nowhere in sight. Nighttime was rolling around quickly – it was already nine thirty. Where they were at this hour, I could only imagine…

- Doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing… doing –

" WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST WITH THE SPOON?" I shrieked.

Visser Three's head snapped up. " … No!"

Raging, I got up and yanked the spoon out of his hand. I broke it in half and threw it in the garbage can.

Visser Three sulked. " I'm going to bed."

" At NINE THIRTY?" I exclaimed.

" Yep. At nine thirty. We have to leave early tomorrow."

" Why? What's so important?"

" The, uh, guy at the front desk told me I could have the room for free as long as we were out by seven."

" What the frig, Visser Three? Couldn't you just have paid him ten bucks? Maybe then we could have stayed an extra HOUR at least?"

" Look Visser One…" he said solemnly. " No."

And without another word, he retreated into the room on the far left wall of the hotel room. I know, very descriptive.

With this new development – you know, the one where we have to leave at fricking DAWN – I decided to hit the sack as well. I opened my luggage bag and pulled out a long, gold silk nightgown. I ran into the bathroom, slipped it on, then came back out to put away my clothes, and finally headed toward the dreaded room. Visser Three and me in the same bed just doesn't work out, people. We are WORST ENEMIES.

I walked in to realize Visser Three's timer was timed for an hour and forty-five minutes: he must have demorphed and remorphed while I was in the bathroom (I told him that if he didn't stay in morph to give me sufficient room in the bed, he'd have to sleep on the floor). Great. Now, unless I wanted to get brutally awaken every two hours, I'd need to wear extra-strength earplugs.

So I did.

I put them in comfortably, then settled into the bed next to Visser Three. I guess my body caused a depression in the mattress, causing him to turn over and look at me. I looked back at him. We stared at each other for a long time. His hand moved to touch my face. I moved in closer and rested my head on his shoulder, my arms laced around his neck, and his wrapped tightly around my waist. My hands played with the hair behind his head as he leaned in and started covering my neck with gentle kisses. I sighed, it felt so good. To be a military commander, and to always be tense and frowning, you really learn to love moments like this, you know? I rested my head onto the pillow, gazing at him with shining black eyes, my fingers moving through his hair.

He separated from me and looked into my eyes with his piercing gray ones. " You want to?" he asked.

" Stupid fool!" I snapped. " Ellie and Iniss could come in any minute, and you know as well as I do that they would blab to the whole Empire!"

I looked at him and kissed him angrily. He returned it roughly and grabbed my shoulders tightly with his hands.

" That's why the DOOR LOCKS, you idiot!" he exclaimed haltingly once we separated.

" Duh, don't you think I've tried that?" I yelled. " It doesn't lock."

He reached out and kissed me again. This time, we didn't stop, it was way too much. If Iniss blabbed, we' shoot him. If Ellie blabbed, we'd shoot her. That's all there was to it.

Visser Three started to unbutton my nightgown. I yanked off his shirt. And all this while kissing like two Earth animals gone wild… He clutched at my long black hair, and I dug into his bare back until I drew blood.

Yes, we are worst enemies. With benefits, but still worst enemies.

---

So that's how, four hours later, Visser Three reset his morphing clock for the second time, and fell back into bed, where, exhausted, we both fell asleep in under ten minutes.

I was awoken abruptly at who knows _what _time… after being poked quite inappropriately in a quite inappropriate place.

At first, I thought it was Visser Three. I rested my head on his chest and whispered, " What do you want, Esplin?"

He woke up and replied grumpily, " What do you mean, what do I want? Go back to bed woman, I'm exhausted!"

That's when I looked down by the foot of the bed. And that's when I screamed.

" AHHHHHHH!" I yelled, clutching desperately at the sheets to cover myself.

" YAAAAAAAH!" Iniss shrieked.

Visser Three shot up like a board. " Iniss! What are you doing here!"

Iniss sniffled, still clueless. " V-Visser… The thunder scares me."

_What thunder? _I thought. _Has he gone insane?_

" Iniss, you were probably just dreaming." Visser Three reasoned. " Now go back to bed."

" But --"

" Go back to bed."

" Fine…" Iniss said, leaving the room sullenly.

Once he'd shut the door behind him, I sighed and let the blankets drop. Visser Three looked at me longingly, then handed me a glass of water. He must have sensed I was thirsty… I took the water and drank it down. Tasted kind of salty.

The next thing I knew, I awoke to the sound of a car motor zooming off into the night. I soon realized I was in a car – wait a minute, this looked like Visser Three's car! … But I couldn't be certain. I was seatbelted down in my nightgown, facing up, and the stars raced by in the dark background…

The only thing I knew for sure was, I was in a car. And someone was in the front seat driving. Destination? Perfectly unknown.

* * *

Aaallright, well this turned out longer than I expected it to! Probably the cute CF lime… :) Anyway, **I, Sinister Shadow, wrote this chapter **(as if you couldn't guess :P)**, so please address all criticism and praise to me. :P**

**NOW REVIEW, DAMMIT!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Alright folks, Concrete Angel here. This one is in fact my chapter, and as you may have noticed, I am an extremely slow updater. So sorry about that. **Warning: Closet Fan limyness in this chapter. **

Anyways, here's a chapter I hope you will all enjoy!

**Visser Three's PoV**

I thought repentantly about what I had done to Visser One. _Everything_ I had done to Visser One. I was contradicted within myself. I could not figure out if I fooled around with her as a response to continuously lingering feeling of desire, or had I done it to fulfill the first part of my intelligent scheme? Nevertheless, I had done it. Of course, I took advantage of her easiness to be in a state of euphoria to gain her trust for one night, enough time to let me drug her and strap her to the back seat of my red mini-van. I had simply crushed five tiny pills called "Gravol" and put them in a glass of water. And she had drank the whole thing and was knocked out in no time.

I looked in my rear-view mirror to see she had started to rouse. Her eyes opened and she made a facial expression linking confusion and hatred. She struggled for a minute or so, then stopped and stared out the window next to her feet. She sighed.

"Good morning, Visser One." I said mockingly. I heard her scowl and mutter something under her breath.

"What the hell have you done with these seat belts?" She raged, she also began to squirm uncomfortably. She could not sit up, or move her arms or legs.

"Duct taped 'em. You showed me that!" I replied simply. She lifted her head up to inspect the buckle and found that I had fused them together.

"YOU RIPPED MY NIGHTDRESS YOU IMBECILE!" She screeched. I shuddered as her voice pierced my ears.

"Just be lucky I took a driving course while I was down here. It's not that hard." I said. I activated my signal light and pulled over. I got out of the van and walked over to the door where Visser One's head was. Her feet were facing the road and her head was facing a large forest. I pulled open her door and looked down at her. She glared at me.

"I'll just be a minute. Don't go anywhere!" I laughed and walked away smirking.

---

I came back a few minutes later. I went to the trunk and opened it. I grabbed Visser One's suitcase, which I had been kind enough to bring, and threw it over the seat onto her. I knew I had hit her stomach when she made a painful sound. I closed the trunk door and made my way back to the front seat. I lifted the suitcase off of Visser One and dropped it on the floor of the car.

"Hey! There was breakable stuff in there!" She hissed at me angrily.

"Would you just shut you're ugly mouth?" I responded, gritting my teeth, already having regretted my decision.

"No! And you didn't think I was very ugly last night!" She sneered at me. I wasn't even looking at her but I could feel the smirk on her face. Creepy.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one screaming: Oh Esplin! You're a god!" I said, mocking her voice. I looked in my mirror and saw her face turn red, partially because she was angry and partially because she knew I was right and was certainly embarrassed.

"You are…you are a jerk!" She said in a desperate attempt to make a come back. I had to chuckle at this one. Visser One isn't one to give up our little arguments so very easily.

"So… when you went into the forest… you morphed right?" She asked shyly.

"No."

"What did you do then?"

"I had to pee."

"Oh."

There was very little conversation after that. She just lied there and watched the stars go by. And I'm pretty sure after a while, she had fallen asleep.

---

I eventually got bored of driving for an hour and a half, and stopping would give me the chance to demorph. I went off the big, long, endless stretch of road and pulled into an "Irving".

What the hell is an Irving?

I heard Visser One make a sound signaling discomfort and confusion. It sounded like a dying camel really. But she probably doesn't realize it. I parked the car easily enough and stepped out. I went to the back seat and opened the door where Visser One's head was.

"We are at an Irving. Do you want anything?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up immediately. That's when I knew I shouldn't have asked. I could have already guessed the words that would come out of her mouth.

"Flakie?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes, closed the door and walked away.

I gawkily walked into the small store. The old man who was reading a car magazine looked up from it and smiled at me in a way that made my stomach churn. I walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Um…well… where am I?" I questioned, feeling stupid beyond belief. He smiled and got out a map.

"Where did you come from?" He inquired as we opened up the map and sprawled it out on the counter.

"Ha…Hafix?" I answered confused.

"Halifax?" He asked looking up through his thin glasses. I just kind of nodded, tired of feeling like an idiot. He showed me the route I had taken and showed me that I had stopped in a place called Amherst. I thanked him.

"Anything else?" He wondered. I sighed.

---

I walked out of the Irving with three individually package Flakies, two bottles of Coke, and two bottles of Sprite. Visser One could choose whichever she preferred and I would keep the others. I unlocked the car door and threw the bag into the passenger's seat.

"Fla…"

I slammed the door shut before Visser One could say anything. I went to the back of the building and demorphed. I walked around for a few minutes in my Andalite form. Just taking pleasure in being sturdy and valiant, not clumsy and confused. I breathe in the late night air and began to remorph into my human form. After fully completing my morph, I made my way back to the minivan. I sat comfortably in the front seat. I turned around to look at Visser One to find her almost in tears.

I was shocked. I did not know what to think. I climbed into the back seat and began to stroke her hair softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. She sniffed and looked down at her red and bleeding arms. I didn't want to be, but I couldn't help it; I was overcome with guilt. I pulled a small red and black pocket knife out of my jean pocket and sliced the tape off of the seatbelts and unbuckled them. She sat up immediately and began to bawl.

I took her in my arms and cradled her until her crying subsided. I grabbed the Irving bag and pulled out a Flakie and handed it to her. She wiped her tears and giggled slightly. She opened the miniature Flakie and took one great big bite of it. Flakies being very messy, especially when bitten into with such vigor, began to crumble under her lips.

I leaned over and kissed her softly and followed the trail of Flakie down the front of her neck and onto her exposed upper chest. Edriss closed her eyes and let out a very little sound of pleasure. I took the Flakie from her hand and rewrapped it and put it into the bag. She looked at me the same way she had only a few hours ago. She crawled onto me and kissed me with such passion it caught me off guard. She ran her hands over my chest and stomach. I shook in pleasure. I returned her kisses immediately and my hands were suddenly all-over the place.

Caressing her every inch and running my fingers over places I knew made her wriggle with pleasure. She wasted no time ridding me of my t-shirt and was beginning to work on my belt buckle while I was still struggling with the tiny buttons on her nightdress.

---

I panted heavily as I could still feel Edriss coming around me. I pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of her. Her regular piercing eyes where glazed over and her face was dripping with sweat, as was mine.

She ran her fingertips through the hair on the back of my head and massaged my shoulders. I looked up at the clock and my eyes widened.

"Oh. Shit."

I jumped off Edriss and threw on my boxers and squarely leaped out of the van. Edriss simply groaned and sighed heavily. I ran as quickly as I could to the back of the Irving, starting my morph before I even reached it. Three minutes. That was all the time I had left. It was one of the hardest morphs I had ever done. Even Alloran's constant taunting and reminding me I need to demorph wasn't enough to stop me from screwing Visser One.

I was more then relieved when I was able to return to my Andalite self. I quickly returned to my human morph. I was just finishing my morph when suddenly a very bright light shone in my eyes.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice of the old man sounded through the darkness. I was panic-stricken! I quickly ran behind a big smelly box of metal. When I heard the old man's footsteps come towards me, I bolted toward around the corner of the building and right into the van.

I jumped into the driver's seat, turned the key and floored it. Visser One shot up like a board and grabbed my shirt to cover herself with.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned annoyingly.

"I think that old man saw me morphing!" I explained, slightly horrified. Visser One mumbled something to herself.

"What was that?" I said arrogantly.

"I said: What an imbecile!" She replied smugly. I pulled over suddenly and winced. I didn't want Edriss to see, but I knew she had. She pulled my t-shirt over her head and crawled in to front seat. Her eyes were concerned and confused.

"What is it?" She asked placing the bag of Flakies and soda pop on her lap.

"I think I hurt my foot, when I was running." I said. She made a head movement, indicating for me to show her. I swung my leg over the armrest and she looked at my foot. A disgusted look came to her face.

"We have to go to the hospital." She announced.

"WHAT? WHY?" I protested.

"You seem to have many shards and one big piece of glass embedded in your foot Esplin." She replied calmly. I was simply out raged. I was absolutely NOT going anywhere near any freaky human hospital. Those things creep me out. I think the point of them being so terribly creepy is to convince people to be very cautious so they, hopefully, don't have to return.

Ever.

Visser One rolled her eyes at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes?" I asked giving her a "fish eye", which, by the way, is a very stupid and senseless expression that amuses the hell out of me.

"Move." She replied.

"Waddaya mean "move"?" I asked imitating Visser One's annoyingly nasal female voice.

"You can't drive with glass in your foot!"

"Of course I can! I'm Visser Three!"

"Of for Kandrona's sake, would you get over yourself and just MOVE YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY SEAT?" She screeched. I winced and realized my ears could just not stand anymore of her high-pitched-ness. I gently got out of the van and limped over to the other side and Edriss took the wheel.

Oh God.

I'm dead.

---

**_Note from Sinister: _**Wow, great chapter Conky! XD CUE THE AWWWWWWWWW:D

Till next time guys, can't wait to write the next chapter! Hehehehe... :plots to mentally murder Esplin, LOL:


End file.
